


Revenants compassion

by Revenant_Simp



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Simp/pseuds/Revenant_Simp
Summary: After a wild party at mirages bar, everyone was drunk except revenant. Everyone knew he would take this game seriously, so it was funny to him when he saw loba was on his team. They end up getting taken out quickly, and as revenant tries to confront loba, the night doesn't turn out how he expected
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Revenants compassion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is kinda my first time writing a fan fiction, so I know that this is probably really bad and I'm sorry, but I love lobarev and have always wanted to write something for the two of them! This won't be the last time that I write a fanfiction for these two, but I just wanted to test the waters with this one first before exploring these two characters further

It was a tiring day in the apex games. Noone wanted to play today, they were all too tired after a wild party that mirage threw at his bar. All except revenant, who skipped the event. He knew that whoever he was paired up with today would slow him down, and he would make sure that whoever it was would feel his fury. It made it that more delicious to him then when it was announced that he would be joined by loba today. She couldn't stand revenant as it is, but knowing that she was still drunk and having to talk to him? Well she couldn't deal with it, and tried to sneak away before being caught by revenant. "You better make sure we win today girly otherwise I will make sure I hurt you beyond belief" she growled back at the demon, but was too scared of what he would do if she didn't compete, so she sucked it up and got ready to jump, not taking one look at him. 

The pair dropped from the ship, landing at the grow towers on olympus. Each of them taking a separate tower. Loba was already feeling sick as it was, and the constant rotation of the grow towers didn't help at all, and she knew that revenant most likely planned that so she would feel worse. As she tried to keep her footing before falling down slightly. Revenant heard the thump over the comms, and rushed over. Bloodthirsty. But he was disappointed and annoyed to see that the noise was just loba falling over. "Are you honestly that pathetic loba?" As he stands over her body, mocking her. She wanted to scream at him, tell him to get the hell away from her, but all she could do was scream in agony. That on its own would've pissed revenant off, but all it did was alert the enemy squads to their position, with revenant trying his hardest to take on the squads shooting him from multiple angles, before he was taken out. 

Loba managed to spawn into the dropship first, and tried to run to the medbay to try and find something to help her. As she rummaged around the draws looking for something to take away the pain, revenant burst through the doors, staring straight at loba with his burning yellow eyes. She tried to scream and run away, but she wasn't quick enough for revenant who pinned her up against the wall. "We could've won that game if it wasn't for you being such a pathetic little skinbag". He moved his hand over to her forehead to get a better hold of her against the wall, before moving it away in pain. He wasn't supposed to feel pain. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. But feeling the mass amount of heat coming off from lobas body for once worried the simulacrum. Loba tried to wriggle out of his hold, before collapsing to the floor screaming. "Just get out of here demonio" as tears started to fall from her eyes. He could've said something back to her. He could've shouted at her or something. But for once he felt...sorry for loba. He bent down onto one knee, wiping away her tears, startling loba. "W-what are you doing?" But he didn't respond, instead picking her up and walking her out of the medbay. She wanted to kick him so hard and run away, but she had never seen revenant act so calm infront of her. It must be a trick right? He must be taking me somewhere quieter to kill me? But that didn't happen, as revenant opened up his door. He laid her onto his bed, covering her in a blanket. "For a killer who shows no emotion, you're being awfully nice to me. What's the catch?" He swiftly turned to face her, but instead of remarking and taunting her, he approached her softly, placing a comforting arm around her.  
"N-no get away from me!" But all that did was make him go closer towards her, until their bodies finally touched. His cold metallic body helped to cool her down, as loba let out a satisfied sigh. "This doesn't mean I like you demon" but he could see how relaxed her body was getting in his hold. "You don't have to like me loba, and I probably won't like you, but for once, just let me help you" she tried to say something, but as she looked up into his eyes again, she couldn't see any of the hate and anger that she usually could. It was almost like seeing her unwell..upset him, though he would never admit it. "She attempts to move herself up to hug him, but falls down, making revenant laugh softly. "What's so funny you-" but before she could finish her sentence, revenant picked her up again, holding her in his arms and placing her head across his chest. She looked up at the demonio in confusion, before hiding her face in his scarf so he couldn't see her smile. She would never admit that she liked it, and she knew that as soon as she was better revenant would go back to hating her, but she liked nothing more then to see the cold blooded killer being nice to her. And even when her body finally cooled down, she kept a tight grip on him, because she knew that although he was a demon, he was her demonio


End file.
